


All I Want For Christmas

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Sometimes misunderstandings lead up to beautiful things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little thing written for the Carry On Countdown, on tumblr. Prompt: Christmas Shopping

**SIMON**

Shit, it’s that boy from my class. The bully. Baz. And now he’s going to mock me because I have to work on Christmas break in this stupid department store.

He approaches the counter and I don’t know if I should say “How can I help you?” or “What can I do for you?”. But instead, I end up saying, “How can I do you?”

Fuck.

**BAZ**

Oh my God. Is he hitting on me?

Simon Snow. He’s been my crush since forever. But I thought he hated me?

**SIMON**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

**BAZ**

In fact, I’ve only come here for him. To see him. And mock him. But mostly to see him.

What do I say? I wasn’t prepared for him to be into me. And I certainly wasn’t prepared for him to say _that._

So now that he seems to like me too, maybe it is time to finally make my move?

“Uhm. I came here to give you a Christmas present.” I say, nervously. I hope it works. “You can return it if you don’t like it.”

**SIMON**

What? A Christmas present? For me? What is he plotting?

**BAZ**

I stand on my tiptoes and reach for his tie behind the counter. I pull at him until our mouths brush. And then I kiss him.

**SIMON**

What the fuck?

**BAZ**

It is a quick kiss. Just a peck. But it’s a declaration.

I let him go and wait for his reaction.

**SIMON**

I am wordless.

**BAZ**

“So… did you like it?”

Snow steps away from the counter and for a moment I think he’s just going to leave. But he goes all the way around it until he’s right in front of me.

“No,” he says. “Let me return it.”

And then he kisses me.

**SIMON**

I take his face in my hands and kiss the living shit out of him. That was the best feeling ever. And it had only been a peck!

**BAZ**

He’s kissing me so aggressively I can barely breathe. Not that I’m going to complain.

“Okay I have a present for you too,” Simon says after a while.

“You do?”

He makes me follow him around the department store until we’re at the men’s clothes section. He seems to consider something for a moment and then grabs a pair of jeans.

“For you,” he says.

“Uhm. Thanks?”

“You know what they’re made of?”

“Denim?”

“Boyfriend material.”

I chuckle at the bad joke and bring his mouth back against mine. Yeah. Definitely boyfriend material.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is so stupid, I know. You'd think I'd be sorry but no. Nope.


End file.
